The present invention relates to dynamic route navigation. More specifically, the invention relates to assigning attributes to aspects of a route, and dynamically calculating a route based on accessibility as defined by the attributes.
Navigation is a process of ascertaining a position, and planning and following a route to a destination. There are different categories of navigation, include non-real-time and real-time. Non-real time may employ the use of a conventional map or an electronic map, finding a route from a source location to a destination location, and following the route. In one embodiment, navigation may include a passenger providing direction instructions to a driver or operator to facilitate following the route. The real-time navigation takes place through use of a navigation tool, such as a GPS or an on-line mapping application. Regardless of the form, the real-time navigation detects a source location, receives a destination location, and provides a traversal route from the source to the target. The route selected by the navigation tool may consider traffic and select the route based on current traffic patterns at the time of route selection.